Even Angels Fall
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Kristina wasn't planning on falling in love with Ethan, again. She already had her heart broken


**Even Angels Fall**

 **Summary: Kristina wasn't planning on falling in love with Ethan, again. She already had her heart broken.**

 **Part One**

Kristina Davis bit her bottom lip and flipped back her brown hair. She took a sip of the coffee in her hand and stared at her computer screen as she sat at the table in Kelly's. She had to find a job if she was planning on moving back to Port Charles permanently.

Just then, she heard the bell on the door chime and familiar laughter filter through the small diner. Her eyes widened in recognition and she froze in her seat before slowly lifting her eyes. She gasped when she saw Ethan there bright smile on his handsome face and his arm laced with his sister, Lulu's. The blonde's free hand rested on the stroller where her son, Rocco sat and she had an equally bright grin upon her own lips.

The brunette just stared at the siblings for awhile, drinking in her fill of Ethan. He was just as handsome as he'd ever been. As he'd been when she was that silly teenager with the crush on the cute, older boy who'd been kind to her. That crush had been exactly what she'd needed when she was in her volatile, abusive relationship with Kiefer Bauer. He'd helped her realize that there was something seriously wrong in her relationship with Kiefer, whether he realized it or not. She didn't know what to do or say. Or even if she should draw attention to herself. After all, it seemed as if Ethan had just arrived in Port Charles and he deserved to spend some quality time with his sister.

That decision was made for her, however when Ethan's attention flickered torward her. She saw the shock in his eyes and felt a small smile curve her lips as she stood up to meet him.

"Hey, Kristina." He said, accent clear in his tone and his eyes soft. "I didn't know you were back too."

Kristina lowered her gaze, small smile becoming a full blown grin. "I just came back to Port Charles a few weeks ago to help my brother." She answered as she looked at him from beneath lowered lashes. "I've decided to stay." Her fingers fiddled with the friendship bracelet that Ethan had given her years ago, the one she didn't really like taking off and the one that reminded her every day of one of the best people she's ever known. A friend that she's just been reconnected with.

Ethan nodded in understanding, hardly noticing the squeeze Lulu gave his forearm or her whisper in his ear for him to hang out with Kristina for a bit.

She stepped away quickly leaving Kristina and Ethan there, staring at one enough still.

"Do you want to take a seat?" The brunette asked hopefully, gesturing to her table.

He nodded and sat down across from her, watching as she gave a wide grin. "So, what made you come back?" He wondered, accent thick.

Kristina flipped back her hair. "My brother, Morgan needed my help. He's bipolar. And I just...wanted to be here for him." She answered quietly. "What about you?"

Ethan bit his lip and shook his head, a bit of anger clear in his eyes. "I found out that Dante cheated on my sister. I had to be here for her, you know? It felt right." He winced. "Sorry. I know Dante is your brother. I'm just not too fond of the bloke at the moment."

She nodded in understanding, feeling sympathy for Lulu. "Believe me. I understand completely. If someone hurt one of my brothers or sister, I'd be just as angry. So, how long are you planning on staying?" She asked curiously, feeling hopeful that they'd be able to reconnect even more.

He shrugged and drank some of his coffee. "I don't know. I was actually thinking of staying. Lulu needs help with the Haunted Star and I've been missing my family."

Kristina grinned at that. "Really? I'm moving back, too. I'm going to do my last year of college here."

Ethan raised a brow. "Is there a reason you're going to switch schools in your last year?" He wondered. "I mean, from your letters, I thought that things were going well."

The brunette stared down at her hands and that, chewing her bottom lip. "Yeah. But my plans changed when my boyfriend ended things. It just...I needed a fresh start, you know? And Morgan needing me seemed like a good excuse to come back." She laughed, not mentioning how she'd caught her boyfriend cheating multiple times before she finally had enough. No one needed to know that. She really didn't want pity.

"God Kristina, I'm sorry." He told her, voice gone soft as he reached out to squeeze her hand comfortingly.

Kristina smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks. But it's not your fault. We just weren't meant to be, I guess. So, enough about me. Tell me about the adventures you've gotten up to."

Ethan laughed at that. "Not many, sadly. Not since a few months ago when Lucky and I were kidnapped by an enemy of Luke's."

Her eyes about bulged out of her head out of that and she couldn't stop herself from shrieking out a, " _What?!"_

He nodded, giving her a reassuring grin. "Yeah. But I'm fine. I mean, I guess that's another reason I'm back, you know? Maybe just...taking it easy for awhile will be a good thing for me. And hey, you're back so that's something to look forward to."

He said it so sincerely that Kristina looked down with a blush spreading across her cheeks. Already, her feelings were coming back. Emotions she'd thought she'd long since buried. She couldn't help but think that this coming year would be amazing.


End file.
